Untitled Story
by Pencil over Sword
Summary: They both need help and meet in an unexpected place. He never meant to see her again. She never meant to see him again.
1. Draco's Life

**I have a few things I need to say. 1) This will not end a Dramione fanfiction. They both are just friends and are helping each other through a tough time. 2) The set up may be a little confusing, so the first ten chapters are in Draco's point of view and the next ten are Hermione's point of view. 3) The title will say **_Untitled Story. _**I picked it because I thought it fit this story. 4) NO HATE COMMENTS!**

_**Draco**_

Malfoy. The name has haunted me for the last three years. It controls everything I do. Sometimes I think of adopting my mother's madden name. I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. My fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, took up most of the bed, and sometimes would push me out of the bed. Not on purpose, of course, but I wake up on the floor at least once a week. She can be a sweet girl, but she's only nineteen. Whenever I'm with her I feel too old to be around her, but I have to marry her. There is one girl that I would love to be with, but my name keeps me from her. My name isn't the only thing, though. Distance is a problem, but that could easily be fixed. The real problem is our past. Everything I've done to her keeps me away, as if I can't touch her. The manor has become incredibly cold since the war, and that is saying something because it's always been cold.

I ran a hand through my white blond hair when Astoria sat on the couch next to me. I know she isn't much younger than me, but the ages just bother me. She's got an older sister, who happens to be my age, yet I was betrothed to Astoria. I'd just struggle through the rest of my life. Astoria looked over at me and smiled.

"Draco, your mother wants to get together with us to plan out the wedding," she said, too cheery for my taste.

"I'll be there." I plastered a smile on my face and leaned in to kiss her.

This was a common thing I had to do. Just to make her feel as if we aren't arranged to be married. Astoria was more passionate than I was. We really had nothing in common, but she seemed to be interested in me. I stood from the couch and left the room. I had become distant the last few years. I really did need help. From everything that I've seen, I've been traumatized. No one apparently didn't think that would happen to a young child, but I'm proof. I wandered around the manor for a while then made my way up to the bedroom I shared with Astoria. It wasn't very late, but I needed to be secluded. Just for a few minutes.

I lay down on the plush mattress on my stomach and closed my eyes. My mind drifted away as I lay on the bed. I forgot everything for a moment, but it was short lived. For some reason Astoria decided to enter the bedroom.

"Hello, dear," I mumbled.

I felt the bed sink; she had sat next to me. "Draco, is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, just like always. Don't worry yourself over me."

Astoria laid her head on my back. I felt her hand rubbing my back and getting very low. As I had predicted her hand landed on my bum. This was very uncomfortable for me, but I didn't say anything, letting her have her way. It was the easiest thing to do. She started to rub my bum and the thoughts that I'm too old for her came back into my mind.

"Stop," I told her and rolled away. "Not right now."

I could tell she was giving me a weird look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little. Is that okay with you?" I snapped at her, and she quickly got up.

"Alright. I'll come get you when it's dinner time."

I nodded, and rolled back to the middle of the bed. She didn't know boundaries. I grace her with sex all the time, but I wasn't in the mood for her nonsense. I wasn't in the mood for any kind of interaction with anyone. A few hours later, Astoria came back into the room and told me it was time for dinner. I got out of the bed and we walked to the dining room, arm in arm. We ate in silence then went up to bed. Of course, we made love before falling asleep.

In the morning I was awaken by Astoria tapping on my chest. When I opened my eyes she smiled at me. I looked at the ceiling, hoping she'd just disappear, but she didn't. She still laid there rubbing my chest and playing with the hairs on it. Sometimes she looks quite beautiful, but I feel disgusting if I ever think of that, she's nineteen, I'm twenty-one. She practically just left Hogwarts. Why did I get put with her and not her sister?

"Draco…" she whispered. I looked over at her. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

No one knew how I really felt about her. Astoria is great, but she's annoying at times. I kept watching her. I was going to marry her soon.

"Your mother is coming over later today. She's going to help with the wedding," Astoria said after a few quiet minutes.

"I'm sure you two will have a lovely time." I smiled at her and she cuddled into my side.

Moments later, Astoria was straddling my hips. "Remember last night?" she whispered, seductively. It was always fun to watch her trying to be sexy. I nodded to her in response. "It was so amazing…and you're so…what word am I looking for? You're huge," she rubbed my chest.

Just to play along with her I grabbed her hips and whispered, "You're incredibly tight." I could feel her moisten at my words. We both remained naked from the night.

She grabbed my hands and moved them to her chest. "What about these?" Astoria bit her lip and controlled my hands to need her breasts.

In all honesty I've seen better in my days, but I couldn't tell her that. "You have gigantic tits." I felt her moisten even more. I wasn't one for foreplay. The girl should just be wet by the time I'm hard.

Astoria pouted seeing I wasn't aroused the slightest and got off my hips. I took this opportunity to get out of the bed and take a shower.


	2. Planning and Regret

**This chapter get's a little in depth. Kind of OOC Draco, but not really, because it's the way I want him to be. Well, uhm, here's chapter two. YAY! What else? Oh yeah, don't forget to review.**

_**Draco**_

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel about my hips and saw Astoria still lying on the bed. I rolled my eyes at her and went into the closet. After getting dressed in a suit, like always, I went out to Astoria.

"You should take a shower and dress, love. I'm sure my mother will be here anytime. She's an earlier riser." I smiled and left the bedroom.

I wandered into the parlor, and sure enough, my mother was sitting in the room, sipping a glass of wine. I sat across from her and she examined my face.

"How are you two?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"We're great, and yourself?"

"Fine. I went to visit your father, and I think he doesn't have much longer. You should go see him before he goes."

I nodded at her. "Astoria should be down, soon."

Mother nodded and I leaned back into the chair I was in. "I'm sure you'll love her eventually."

I shrugged and rested my head in my hand. "She's not my type."

"Oh that's right. I forgot, your type is skanky girls who are bound to become prostitutes," Mother snapped. "Or has it changed to just hookers?"

I glared at her. "You don't have the right to speak to me like that in my house."

"I am your mother, I will speak to you anyway I like."

"What's your type, Mother? Rich men who have no sex appeal what so ever? You're just in it for the money, but just to let you know, when he kicks it, I get everything."

"At least I never paid for sex."

"No, you got paid for sex, right Mother? Didn't Father pay you?"

"I'm sure you pay Astoria every night, or do you go out and find yourself a mudblood hooker?"

I stood up at what she said and started walking towards her. She stood up as well, standing her ground. I brought my hand back and slapped her. She fell to the ground and just stared up at me.

"Is that all you've got? You're father has done much worse," she said to me with a hint of gloat in her voice.

"Of course he has. To your loose vagina." I spit on her. "You whore. You disgust me," I said and left the room.

I passed Astoria who was practically jumping with joy. Once I heard the parlor door close I sat on the steps, in defeat. I didn't know what came of my. It's just been happening to me that past few days. I would just snap and lash out. I never meant what I said or did to Mother. She was right though, most of the girls I've slept with are quite sluty.

"Draco," I heard a voice call and I looked in the direction it came from. Astoria's head was sticking out of the parlor. "Could you come here for a minute?"

I got up from the stairs and went to the parlor. Astoria directed me to a seat. "What is it, love?"

"Which color do you like best, for bridesmaids dresses?" She asked and held up two pieces of fabric. They were both purple. I pointed to the lilac one; it was definitely better than the other. "Great! I was thinking this one too."

Astoria kissed my cheek and I moved away from her slightly. I hated how she always wanted to show affection. Mother glared at me slightly, but Astoria never seemed to notice. I kept my gaze away from Mother and Astoria kept asking me about colors. I could care less what colors she picked. I just didn't want to waste my time planning this wedding.

"I was thinking that we could have lilacs and roses for the flowers. What do you think, Draco?" Astoria looked at me once again.

"Sounds lovely," I told her.

"And the lilac and rose petals on the runner, oh and on the tables."

I just kept nodding as she went on and on. Eventually a house elf appeared in the parlor and announced that lunch was ready. I was quick to leave, but I knew that Astoria would continue about the wedding during lunch as well. I'd learned this from the agreement of our marriage. It was more of my father paying Astoria's father than an agreement. Since the war it had been hard to find any decent pureblood, and since Astoria was a beautiful, nice girl, it was hard for our father's to agree. In the end my wife was bought. It unnerved me to think about it. It was another reason I didn't want to touch Astoria the way I do just to make her happy (I am a gentleman after all and I can't have an unhappy wife.)

"We should have the wedding in the ball room. Oh that would be magnificent, wouldn't it Draco?" Astoria said, in an almost state of ecstasy.

Mother smiled. "That is a lovely idea, Astoria."

"How would you know, Mother? Weren't you married in a Whore House?" I snapped.

Astoria gasped at me, with wide eyes. "Draco! How could you say something like that to your mother?!"

I looked from Astoria to Mother. "I'm sorry, Astoria. You know how I've just been different lately." I sighed and walked away from the two. I really had been acting strangely. "You two can plan, I'm just going somewhere in this damn house," I called back to them and just kept walking, with no exact destination.

I could hear Astoria and Mother talking as I went up the stairs. They loved to gossip, so I knew Astoria would definitely fit into the pureblood wife group. My mother and many of the others would get together and gossip and just leave their sons to play together. That's how I met Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. After walking a while, I ended up in the library. I settled into one of the chairs and buried my face in my hands. One of them had sent up a house elf to bring me lunch. It sat the tray on a near by table and left. I didn't move from the chair, leaving the food untouched all day.


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**This chapter is part flash back. I'm not sure whether it says how old Draco is in the flash back or not, but I know it does eventually. Just incase you are curious he's five. I like this chapter a little. It's kind of sad at the end, I suppose. Well, read and review!**

_**Draco**_

_I walked down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor searching for my Father. It seemed nearly impossible to ever find my parents in the manor. I wondered into the parlor, a room my father spent most of his time, drinking of course. Mother would play the organ off in the corner. The room was deserted, but I could hear faint screaming. I kept searching for the screaming and found myself going down the stairs to the dungeon. _

_ The screams became louder and louder with each step I took. As I drew closer to the gated doorway, I could hear my father laughing, sinisterly. Someone must have told him a great joke, I thought. I finally reached the door and twisted the handle, pushing it open. There on the ground lay a man screaming and thrashing around. About a foot away from the man was my father, pointing his wand at the man. _

_ For a short amount of time the man on the ground stopped screaming and my father looked up at me. "What brings you down here, Draco?"_

_ "I-I was looking for you. I w-want to play Quidditch with you," I told him. _

_ He smiled at me. "Go up to your mother and get her to help you get out the brooms. I'll be up in a moment." _

_ I nodded and turned away. My father said a curse in a hoarse voice and the man started screaming in pain again. I turned back around and pushed the hair out of my eyes with a pudgy hand. The man was thrashing once again. My gaze went up to my father's face and he was smiling, SMILING! _

_ "Daddy?" I asked softly. I could barely hear myself over the man's screams and my father certainly didn't. "Daddy," I said once again. _

_ Both men had obviously forgotten I was standing, watching. It was clear my father had forget when the screaming stopped and my father said something to the man in a hoarse voice before saying, in the same hoarse voice, "Avada Kadavera!" _

_ There was a flash of green light and the man lay still. "DADDY!" I screamed, wide eyed, the realization that my father had just killed a man in front of me sinking in._

_ My father looked up at me surprised etched across his face. "Draco, listen-" _

_ I didn't hear the rest of what my father was going to say to me, as I ran up the stairs, now in search of my mother._

_ "MUMMY!" I wailed, my voice echoing in the manor. "MUMMY!" I screamed. _

_ Soon I found my mother and she embraced me in her arms seeing my tearstained and frightened face. _

_ "What's wrong, my dragon," she whispered to me and rubbed my back._

_ "It's Daddy. H-he…" my words were caught in my throat._

_ She didn't ask any questions, pestering an answer out of me. I shook in her arms, crying. _

The memory faded from my mind as I walked into the cold walls of Azkaban. I was visiting my father, like my mother had suggested. The guard there put a protection charm on me once I entered. She wasn't a dementor; she was a witch, and quite pretty. "Who are you here to visit?" she asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," I said and she beckoned me to fallow her to my father's cell.

"Knock when you're ready to leave," she told me, opening the door.

I nodded and entered the room. The door closed behind me and Father's head rose to look at he. "What a surprise. I thought you'd abandoned all hope in me."

"I have, but Mother said that you where dying, and that I should come and visit you," I said, shrugging slightly.

"Your mother is a great woman, and it still surprises me that she cares so much for me," he said, smiling slightly, going into a reminiscent state. "How's Astoria doing?"

"She's fine. Mother came over yesterday and they planned the wedding. Maybe we could get you out for only a few hours for you to come to the wedding," I suggested.

He gave a slight look of disgust. "Weddings were never my taste. I must say, I regret not being able to attend yours, as you are my own flesh and blood. A father should attend his own son's wedding, but I am rendered incapable."

There was a moment's pause before I replied, "I'd rather not even have it."

"Why, is something wrong with Astoria?" he asked. "It was a struggle to get her. Do you not love her?" I shook my head. "My dear boy you will love her in time. In fact your mother and I weren't much of lovebirds until you were born. I'm sure in time, when you have your own son, that you will love her."

Father stood from the small ledge. He did appear weak as he stood in front of me. "Mother seemed to have loved you for a long time."

"Ah, yes. I believe she harvested a small crush on me," he replied with a slight smirk and a wink. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I must ask, how is your sex life with Astoria? I do expect a grandchild."

I knew I had a shocked look when he asked me that question. "I-it's quite fine, Father, but I don't think I'm ready for a child just yet."

He nodded at me and sat back down, obviously growing too weak to stand. "Yes, yes. I understand. In time, you'll be ready."

He patted the spot next to him, wanting me to sit, but the disgusting condition of the bed told me not to. I had to, though he was my father. "I can't marry Astoria."

"Why not?"

"When ever I'm around her, I feel, old… Like I shouldn't touch her the way I do."

"Would you like some advice?" he asked me. I nodded, in desperate need of help. "I didn't want to marry your mother, so I went out and slept with another woman." I looked up at him wide eyed. "No, don't go jumping to conclusions. I went and slept with another woman, and that took away the feeling I had towards marrying your mother, because it made me feel guilty about cheating on her. Your mother and I were friends in school, and I just couldn't handle the feeling that I was marrying my friend, a woman I only saw as a friend. After cheating I no longer had the feeling of disgust toward marrying a friend."

I nodded and stood up. "I should leave," I said and knocked on the door, leaving the cell once it was open.

The next day while reading the _Prophet_, Astoria came into the room and sat across from me with a stern look.

"Draco, your father's dead."


	4. Talking of the Future

**I'm not sure what I want to say about this chapter. The flashback from the last chapter is continued in this. Read and Review!**

_**Draco**_

We held a held a service and buried my father in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. It was a small gathering. A few of my friends showed up and a few of my mother's, only to support us, but we didn't need the help. To me my father had been dead for a few years, three to be exact. Three years ago he was put in Azkaban, and that's when he had died in my mind. Astoria's father showed up. I had yet to remember his name, but it was unneeded. I always called him Mister Greengrass.

After the service, Mister Greengrass stayed behind and said the he would like to talk with Astoria and I. We stayed in the garden and walked around. "Your father, Draco, I'm sure has already had a conversation about this with you, but my daughter is still oblivious to the pressing matter."

I nodded and Astoria looked at me with worried eyes before turning to her father. "What is the matter?" she asked.

Mister Greengrass laid a consoling hand on Astoria's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong my dear. I just want to bring to your attention, that once you are married, a child is to be expected. Now, while Lucius and I were making this contract he pressed the matter that you have a son. I cannot deny the man, but as myself never had a son, so I do not quite understand the importance of having one. I must leave it to my daughters to carry on the bloodline, but not our name. But, Draco, if you go far back into the Malfoy family tree, you would see that they have all produced male offspring. Make it a dying man's wish if you must, but Astoria, you must produce a male offspring, for Draco."

Astoria looked between her father and me. "But Daddy, I'm not ready to be a mother."

Mister Greengrass nodded. "And I'm sure Draco nor a father. I'm not saying you must become pregnant the day you are wed. I'm only bringing to your attention that you must produce a male offspring. There is no deadline, until you are much, much older, meaning you are no longer able to become pregnant. Now, let us not worry about that in the present moment, but just keep in mind, I expect a grandson."

Astoria nodded at her father's words and held tightly to my hand. "Is that all?" I asked.

Mister Greengrass shook his head. "No. I must also add that, if you do not receive a son on your first try, like yourself, Draco, that you try again. I will not make you keep having children until a son is born. Like Astoria herself, has an older sister. We did hope that both girls were boys, but they weren't, but I love my daughters all the same," he said quickly seeing the hurt look on Astoria's face. "And of course our mother, Draco, has two older sisters. I cannot make you have more than one child, but a son would be wonderful."

Astoria looked up at me and buried her face in my side. "Of course, sir. I'll certainly produce a male off spring."

"Great! Now, that's all that I needed to speak to you about." He smiled at us. "I shall see you both at the wedding, possibly sooner."

Mister Greengrass left, leaving Astoria and I in the garden. "I'm sorry for his behavior, Draco. He thinks I'm my sister sometimes. She's already got a son with her husband. He loves to compare me to her."

I shook my head. "It's fine, Astoria. Why don't you go inside? I think my mother is in the library," I said and she let go of me sprinting into the manor. I remained outside, walking around.

"_Are you all right, my dragon," my mother whispered to me. I nodded and hid my face on her chest. I always felt comfort there. I heard my father come in and I tensed. I was frightened by him. "Lucius… What did you do?"_

"_I-it's M-mister A-Anderson!" I shouted into my mother's chest._

_I could feel my mother look up at my father. "What did you do, Lucius!"_

"_H-he k-killed h-him," I whispered and my mother's grip got tighter. _

"_In front of our son!" She shouted, standing up, keeping me in her arms. "He's five years old, Lucius! He's not one of you friends who would love to join you!" she shouted and held my held to her chest and I started to suck my thumb. "FIVE!"  
"I didn't know he was there, Narcissa!" he defended. "I had instructed him to go and find you, and I thought he had left!"_

"_It's alright, my dragon," she whispered and started to walk away. "I'm sure that Mister Anderson is just sleeping."_

_I lifted my head from her chest and removed my thumb from my mouth, "Really?"_

_Mother nodded at me. "Yes."_

"_Is he joining us for dinner?" I asked, smiling slightly._

_She shook her head. "No, he's going back home."_

Little did I know at that age, I'd be seeing much more than that. I had taken Muggle Studies, of course I lied to the Dark Lord about it, but seeing my teacher killed in front of me was much worse than one of my father's friends. To this day I still haven't a clue why my father killed Mister Anderson. I do remember when his wife came over, asking if we knew what happen to her husband. My parents lied of course. I wanted to scream and shout out the truth, but I didn't want to be punished.

After a while she gave up looking for her husband. They had a daughter, and she now works in the Ministry. They showed up at my father's funeral. It shocked me. I suppose that my parents never told them what had happen to Mister Anderson.

"_His wife and daughter are waiting for him to come home. As soon as he wakes up, he's going to leave."_

Later that night I heard my parents screaming at each other that proved Mister Anderson had died.

"_How could you kill someone while your son is standing right there?!" Mother screamed. _

"_Again, Narcissa, I had no Idea that he was standing there! I thought he had left the dungeon!" Father screamed back._

_I curled into my bed, covering my ears with my pillow. I was supposed to be asleep. _

I didn't sleep, though, not until the screaming was finished.


	5. Addiction

**This chapter kind of starts off slow and takes a turn for the worse, not meaning my writing is bad, but that it ends bad for Draco. This is a really serious topic, especially for me. I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait and find out what it is.**

_**Draco**_

Astoria leaned into my chest as we lay in bed before going to sleep. "Draco, are you alright?"

I nodded, not wanting to start a conversation. She smiled slightly and kissed above my heart. Even if she did make me feel uncomfortable, she also made me feel human. She always did something to remind me that I am living. By simply kissing above my heart, it made me more aware of it's beating. That's really what made me go on. I looked down at her and she was already asleep. It was adorable how fast she could fall asleep. Astoria didn't deserve me. She needed someone pure. Whole.

Yet some how she still loved me. I soon fell asleep. When the sun light him my face, I groaned and opened my eyes. Astoria wasn't in bed, as always. I closed my eyes again and sighed deeply. After a few minutes, I rolled out of the bed and went through my morning routine. I found Astoria in the dining room read _The Prophet. _She always read it, but I found it untrustworthy after my years of experience. She looked up at me when I entered the room.

After a moment of silence she looked back at the paper and I sat across from her. "How are you doing?" she asked, not looking up from the paper.

"I'm as good as I will ever be," I mumbled and sighed. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I just got down here. The elves are making it right now."

We sat in silence until the elves came in with breakfast. Astoria closed and folded the paper

"I'm going out today," I said flatly and began eating.

"Alright, just be back for dinner," Astoria said and began eating as well.

Later that night, I left the house and went into down town muggle London. I thought I'd take my father's advice and sleep with another woman. It may help me with my situation. I went into one of the clubs. The place was crowded. Women were everywhere, but I didn't fancy any of them.

"Hello there, Mister," a skanky looking woman said to me. "What's your name?"

I looked at her in disgust and replied, "Draco."

"Funny name." She smiled at me slightly. "Fancy to go back to your place?"

"With you? No, not really," I said before going deeper into the club.

Many other women approached me and I turned them all down. It seemed as if they were all trying to be sexy, and it just wasn't sexy. A man then walked up to me. He seemed stoned, or something.

"'Ello mate. Fancy a few grams?"

"What have you got?"

"Anyfing you could fing you can fink of."

I nodded and shoved my hand into my pocket, pulling out my wallet. "Alright. Ten grams of the best thing you've got."

That was the night I got addicted to cocaine. I came home that night stoned and drunk. Astoria never noticed. That could've been because she was fast asleep in the sitting room when I got back home. I didn't sleep with another woman, but the drugs took my mind off things for a few hours. The addiction went on for months. No one ever noticed it. I'd get stoned at least three times a day, every day for at least six months. Until, my mother had found the stash.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed and I came running to the source. "What is this?"

"I-just don't worry about it," I said and leaned against a near by wall.

"Look at me."

I followed her instructions and looked her in the eyes. "Your eyes are bloodshot. Draco, how long have you been smoking-"

"Snorting," I corrected.

"How long?!" she shouted at me.

"I don't know, a few months."

"Does Astoria know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You need to stop doing this."

"Why should I?"

"It's not good for your health. You need to stop doing it. You're going to be married in a matter of months."

"I know, Mother." I sighed and took the bag from her.

"Stop smoking, or snorting, or what ever it is you do!" She stole the bag from me. "It's not good for you. I'm worried about you, Draco. You need help, I understand, but this isn't helping you at all!"

"I'm not going to stop. It helps me more than you think. I need it!"

"No you do not! This is not good for you! STOP TAKING THIS! DRACO, IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!"

"PISS OFF!"

I stormed away from her and back out of the manor. I went and bought more cocaine, like I always did in a time of stress. I came home again and Mother was still there.

She was talking with Astoria, and I was worried.

"Draco, can you come here for a minute?" I heard Astoria call and I reluctantly went. "Your mother tells me that you've gotten addicted to cocaine. Is it true?"

"Y-yes," I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Draco, you need to quit. We're getting married, I don't want to marry a drug addict."

"Yeah, and I don't want to marry a woman who makes me feel like I'm old and shouldn't be touching her the way I do!"

"You don't mean this. Draco, we love each other."

"I'm not quitting. It's a resource to me." I left the sitting room and went to the bedroom. Mother died a week later. They think from a heart attack, but I think from a broken heart. She had begged me to stop and I didn't. After her death, though, I did. It pained me to think I was the cause of her death. Astoria had to help me while I was adjusting to not snorting cocaine anymore. Both of my parents were gone in a matter of months between. Astoria, yet motherless, still had her father. I was jealous, but I also had a sense of freedom. I grew to like Astoria because she was there for me when my mother died and I was getting over the addiction.


	6. Blood

**Sorry it took so long, but I finally got it up. This chapter just was hard. But I got it all under control. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Draco**_

I was alone. I had Astoria, but it wasn't the same. Both of my parents were gone. If Astoria and I ever have children, they'll never meet my parents. I guess it would be better that way, knowing my parents. I had been clean for a month when Astoria came to me and said, "Draco, I think you should go to a support group. It'll help you get over your addiction for good."

"That's not what's bothering me."

She sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Then what is?"

I shook my head and went to the doorway. "Just forget it, will you?" I asked before leaving the room and heading to the library.

Once past the thresh hold of the library, I burst into tears. This was very unMalfoy. I didn't care though. I just needed to cry. I collapsed into the nearest chair and continued my sobbing. It was all my fault my mother died. Everything was going to shit. Maybe Astoria was right; maybe I should go to a support group, and figure why I've been acting so strange for the last 5 months. I could tell I was fragile inside. I've been through so much and seen so much. It's not something I'm proud of. It's turned me into an animal. I'd have random outbursts of hatred, but I know deep down, I'm still human. This was what Astoria was talking about. I need help to get that poor lost child out. I could feel him cowering inside.

What if I'm past repair, though? What if I can't be fixed, or get rid of the horrible monster I've turned out to be? It was all so scary. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stood up to look out of the window. It was the afternoon, and I hadn't eaten the entire day. After recognizing the fact, I hear my stomach grumble.

"Wimble!" I shouted and a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Bring me something to eat."

The elf nodded and quickly left. I collapsed back into one of he chairs and waited for the elf to return. After about ten minutes, the elf hadn't returned so I decided to wander around and find a book to read. The problem was that most of the books were nonfiction, and that made them completely boring.

I ran my fingers over the old spins of the books when I came across one titled _Alice in Wonderland._ I plucked it off the shelf and opened it. It was a muggle book. That was surprising to see, a muggle object in the Malfoy Manor. I laughed slightly to myself and the noise sounded foreign. I was halfway through the first chapter when Wimble reappeared. He was carrying a tray with pasta, salad and a glass of red wine. He sat the tray on a small table and hurried out of the room.

After closing my book, I picked up the fork and attacked the pasta and salad. Once the food was gone, I went back to the book, sipping the wine every now and then. By chapter ten, Astoria had found me.

"Draco, it's getting late. Come to bed." She came into the library and took the book from my hands. "_Alice in Wonderland?"_ she questioned.

"It's actually very good." I smiled and stood up.

I took the book back and marked my place.

"What's putting you in such a chipper mood?" she asked and I shrugged in response.

Astoria rolled her eyes and went toward the door. I followed after her, book still in hand. Once in the bedroom, Astoria hurried into the bathroom. I laid the book onto my nightstand and went to change into pajamas. This would probably make Astoria upset. She may have been anticipating sex, but I was in no mood. I climbed under the duvet and Astoria came out of the bathroom.

To my surprise, she hadn't asked about sex, but just went straight to sleep. I stayed up, though, reading. I couldn't get enough of Lewis Carroll. After a few hours, my eyes grew tired, so I joined Astoria in slumber. I rolled onto my side, facing away from Astoria. I still couldn't touch her without feeling disguising. My father's words swam through my mind again. _Sleep with another woman._ I couldn't and shouldn't. Astoria was so faithful; I couldn't break her heart. What is she found out? She would be devastated. I couldn't ask my parents if my mum had found out. I didn't want to do that to Astoria, but my father had said it worked. Should I try it?

No. I can't do that. I sighed and willed myself to sleep. I kept dreaming of a certain girl. What scared me was that it wasn't Astoria, but the one I used to tease everyday in school. Every time I'd reach out to touch her, she'd disappear. It pained me to see the laughing and smiling face. I had caused it to scowl, and even cry. I felt someone shake me and I was immediately awake. Sitting up quickly, I felt my head crack against Astoria's nose.

"DRACO!" she screeched at me.

"Oh Merlin," I mumbled and grabbed my wand. "I'm so sorry, Astoria."

She glared at me and I tilted her head back. "Let me see." She moved her hand from her nose, and sure enough, I had broken it. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes! Just fix my bloody nose!"

"Apisxy." Her nose cracked again, but was back in place. "Come on. I'm sure one of the house elves can help you with the blood."

We got out of the bed and I lead her to the nearest elf. "I accidently broke her nose, and now it's bleeding like crazy. Could you help her?"

"Of course," piped the elf.

He lead Astoria off to a bathroom and I groaned. How could I have been so clumsy? I went back to the bedroom and got changed. A few minutes later, Astoria returned, with a scowl.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know your head was right there."

"Save it. I'm not blaming you." She went into the closet and ignored me as I continued to apologize.

"Give it a rest!" she yelled at me and I backed away.

"Yeah. I-I'll just go," I mumbled and went down to the kitchens to get breakfast.


	7. A Night Out

**Sorry this took soooooo long. I was just writers block and procrastination and school started. So now I have to balance these three things. If you're wondering when Hermione comes in, it's soon, I promise. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

_**Draco**_

Blaise and I had made plans to go out that night. Astoria was worried, but I went anyway. We had a pleasant dinner at some restaurant Blaise had suggested. We then proceeded to a club. Blaise had to keep an eye on me, so I didn't get back into my drug addiction habit.

"What is your problem?" Blaise asked me while we were sitting at the bar.

"Just something I dreamed last night." I shrugged.

"Come on, you can tell me what it is." He nudged me with his elbow.

"My father told me that I should sleep with another woman and I'll feel so bad, Astoria and I will fall in love. Apparently he did it to my mother." I sighed and finished off my firewhiskey.

I waved to the bar tender for another while Blaise tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Then just sleep with another woman. We can both get women, and shag them."

I shook my head. "What if it doesn't work and I end up falling in love with her?"

"You know what," Blaise said before downing his drink, then mine, "Come on. We're going to a strip club."

He hopped off of his bar stool and I followed suit. He dragged me out of the bar. There was a strip club not four blocks from the bar.

"Here's fifty Muggle fives." He handed me a stack of blur paper. "Enjoy yourself."

Blaise pushed me into the club and followed. "Get drunk, get a lap dance, just enjoy yourself," he told me and I was pushed toward the bar. "Two whiskeys, on the rocks."

"How often do you come here?" I asked and got a wink in reply.

We got our drinks and Blaise pushed me over to a table and sat me down.

"Blaise I'm not too-"

"Shut up and enjoy yourself."

Music started playing and I looked around, curiously. A voice then echoed through the club, "Here's Lola Sweetcream."

A tan girl with long red hair strutted out onto the stage. She had on six inch black pumps, and a black, lacy bra and thong. I swallowed and Blaise whistled, along with many other men. She was really sexy, but I could never shag a stripper. She circled the pole at few times, then tugged on the back of her bra earning many 'TAKE IT OFF!'s from the audience.

She smirked and reached around her back, earning more whistles. Blaise seemed to be enjoying himself. Soon the bra was off, laying on the stage. Her breasts were very perky, and large. Bills were thrown onto the stage and her smirk grew. Her hands ran down her sides as she moved her hips to the music. Again she circled around the pole before wrapping her legs around it and sliding down it. Once on her feet again, she slid her thumbs in the sides of her thong, moving her hips, teasingly.

There were more 'TAKE IT OFF!'s and so she complied. That's when I got immensely interested. She was shaven! I leaned forward and threw a few bills onto the stage. I felt blood rush to a place it shouldn't have. If only Astoria knew. She wasn't in my mind at the moment. It was just this "Lola Sweetcream".

As soon as I was intrigued the song ended and she was off the stage. I looked over to Blaise and he was smirking.

"Looks like someone is enjoying himself."

"How do you expect me to react the a naked woman shaking her hips?"

Blaise smirked at me and looked back to the stage.

"Hey there, handsome," a husky voice said behind me.

Before I could look behind me, hands were and my shoulders, then rubbing my chest. I swallowed and tried to ignore the woman rubbing me.

"Care for a lap dance?"

"He'll take one!" Blaise said. "How much?"

"Sixty pounds," she said and Blaise paid her.

Before I knew it, she was straddling my hips. She started to circle my hips with her own. I gazed off, trying to get away from this situation. Music started playing and she was running her hands all over me. To my relief it was over quickly. She was off my lap and gone within a few minutes.

"Can we leave now?" I asked him.

"Of course not! You just sit there and enjoy the women."

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm leaving. These women are repulsive in everyway." He went toward the door, apparating back to the manor.

"Draco!" Astoria said, obviously happy to see me. "How was your night out?"

"It was fine, I think I'll just be going to bed now," I mumbled and went up the stairs to our room.

Astoria followed me to our room. Once there, she pulled out her night gown before going to shower. I changed into my pajamas, crawling into bed and starting to read the enticing book I couldn't sit down. About half an hour later, Astoria emerged from the bathroom, already in her nightgown. She climbed into bed next to me. I closed the book and laid in the bed, closing my eyes. Astoria scooted into me, trying to cuddle.

I obliged and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't have to know about the night Blaise made me experience, right? How was I supposed to tell her I went to a strip club?

We soon fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, Astoria was already gone. I rolled out of the bed and wondered around the many halls. I heard Astoria talking with someone. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite place it. I stuck my head into the room she was in.

"Ah, Draco, how nice of you to join us." It was Astoria's father.

The man I despised, really. On the day of my father's funeral he had come to us and pressed the matter of children, then at my mother's funeral, he'd come and said to have a child as soon as possible. Maybe the man was to "kick the bucket" soon. I really hoped so.


End file.
